


It's Not a Christmas Movie!

by strawberrylace



Series: Holiday One Shots [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: What really constitutes as a Christmas movie? That is the question of the evening as Poe and Finn decide on what to watch tonight!
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Holiday One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563769
Kudos: 10





	It's Not a Christmas Movie!

**Author's Note:**

> With Thanksgiving over, I can now get back to writing my holiday one shots, starting with a quick short one shot that is inspired by a question I've found myself asking from time to time. This is definitely one of the shortest pieces I've written to date so I really hope I delivered, even for it's brevity. Enjoy!

"Die Hard is NOT a Christmas movie!" 

"How can you even say that when you haven't even seen the original one?" 

It was a typical late November evening for Poe and Finn. Dinner was had and all the dishes were cleaned up. All that was left to do was to decide between their personal collection of films and the various streaming services they had on what to watch for the evening. There were so many choices. Maybe too many. For Poe, now that Thanksgiving had come and gone, it was now time to start watching Christmas movies. This prompted Finn to ask what constituted as a Christmas movie and whether the untraditional Christmas movies were even part of that equation. Poe considered Die Hard to be in the category of Christmas movies while Finn disagreed. 

"Because it's an action movie in the most general sense of terms! What about it even screams Christmas anyway? Plus, the only sequel that I saw didn't even take place at Christmas," said Finn. "What does that say about the franchise as a whole?" 

"Die Hard happens to have the distinct honor of being culturally significant by the Library of Congress! But that's not what this is about. It's about whether movies that aren't traditionally Christmas movies even belong in such a category," said Poe, as he scrolled through the channels on the remote. "Here's another one! Eyes Wide Shut. What do you say about that?" 

"Wait, is that the weird movie where the people wear those masks to the parties?" Finn thought about it for a moment. "I mean, it's definitely more Christmas than Die Hard is. It incorporates the holiday more than, say, Meet Me in St. Louis." 

"How can you say that when Judy Garland sings her beautiful rendition of 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' in that?" Poe couldn't believe that his fiance was being such a scrooge about some his favorite non-Christmas movies. "Next thing you're gonna tell me is that The Nightmare Before Christmas is not a Christmas movie!"

"Babe, of course it's a Christmas movie!" Finn chuckled. "But if we have to get technical, it's both a Halloween and a Christmas movie." 

"Did you know that there are some people who think it's just a Halloween movie? Ben thinks it's just a Halloween movie." 

"Of course he does. That's not a surprise." Finn smiled lovingly at his fiance. "I think it's only appropriate since we can agree on one movie, we should watch The Nightmare Before Christmas. What do you think?" 

"Only if you make us some hot cocoa while I queue it up," said Poe. 

It was only fair, as Finn kissed the top of Poe's forehead and went into the kitchen to make their drinks. Handing his fiance a hot mug, Finn curled up beside Poe and wrapped themselves up in the warm and fuzzy blanket as the movie played.


End file.
